


SSB: Shorts: Fathers' Day

by Quartz2006



Series: SSB: Shorts [4]
Category: Kirby - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: Today is Father's day and Kirby got a gift for his dad, Nova.No one's POVI don't own the characters or the game, only the story





	SSB: Shorts: Fathers' Day

Kirby rides his Warp Star to his parent's house, (AKA his old home). he got a present in his arms. 

He arrived and ring the doorbell. His father, Nova opened the door. "Oh, hey sweetheart, what you got there?" 

kirby told him, "Dad, don't you remember what day it is?"

"I know kirby, just give me the gift," Nova begged. 

He is really happy to open it. 

kirby gave him the gift and Nova quickly opened the present. He was happy and shocked. kirby got him a new frying pan, his old one got destroyed by a person.

He hugged Kirby. "Thanks sweetie, I always wanted a new frying pan ever since you were 3 years old."

"Your welcome, dad, and where's mom?" kirby questioned.

"She went to the store to get more fruit and maybe a gift for me," Nova replied.

"Anyways dad, I'll be going back to Smash Bros now, see you soon dad." kirby said as he got on his Warp Star. His dad waved him goodbye.

The End


End file.
